Light fixtures, or luminaires, are used with electric light sources to provide an aesthetic and functional housing in both interior and exterior applications. For example, canopy luminaires are designed to provide a downward and outward distribution for a wide variety of applications, such as exterior illumination of gasoline service stations, convenience stores and drive-through restaurants.
Canopy luminaires typically include a box-like canopy fixture housing mounted to a horizontal ceiling or canopy support structure for enclosing and supporting lighting components and related structure of the canopy luminaire. Canopy luminaire assemblies generally comprise relatively high power light sources to distribute a large amount of light to outdoor areas.